Una nueva esperanza
by Marilyn Uchiha
Summary: Este es un SasuHina que habia hecho hace rato, pero no sabía como funcionaba esta plataforma jejejej... el fin, esta basado en el dia de san valentín, los protagonistas ya saben espero lo disfruten, es un one-shot.


Bueno este fic es el primero que hago así que cualquier recomendación o sugerencia será bienvenida. No olviden dejar algún comentario.

*blablabla* es lo que les sucede sienten o hacen

Las imágenes son de sus respectivos creadores

Sin más preámbulo que inicie la acción jejeje.

Chocolates... Una forma de demostrar cuanto te gusta una persona, que tanto te importa, los haces con todo tu esfuerzo y con el corazón; pero muchas veces esos sentimientos no son correspondidos sin importar cuantas veces lo intentes y simplemente recibes un gracias eres una gran amiga!!...es una segura puñalada en la espalda (jajaja es un decir), y esto para su desgracia le sucedió a la pequeña Hinata Hyuga quien por mas que intentara sus sentimientos no alcanzaban para que ese chico rubio con una personalidad arrolladora, alegre con su capacidad para salir adelante, de no rendirse jamas y siempre mostrando esa gran sonrisa y con esos grandes ojos expresivos, tan azules como el mar iluminado en su mejor momento del día la vieran a ella como quiere una mujer... mas que una amiga eso es lo que mas anhelaba. Con el pasar del tiempo fue entendiendo que eso no sucedería nunca y desistió perdiendo la esperanza de que alguien algún día le correspondiese...

Ahora se acerca nuevamente el día de los enamorados e hizo unos ricos chocolates pero no tenia a quien entregarlos, un tanto patético pensó ella tal vez fue la costumbre de hacerlos; así que decidió alejarse de todos y de todo fue al bosque a entrenar un poco llevando los chocolates algo de lo cual no se dio cuenta. Hinata entreno toda la mañana luego se detuvo a descansar un poco vio los chocolates

-Me traje los chocolates sin darme cuenta, ja creo que voy a comer uno- sonrió y tomo uno...

Se lo estaba llevando a la boca, cuando de repente una voz retumba en sus oídos...

Sasuke: Te los vas a comer todos tu sola?...

Hinata: Ehh!!! * se exalto tanto que soltó el chocolate* Sasuke-Kun que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Lo mismo que tu y observando tu entrenamiento

Hinata: Ehm!!?

Sasuke: Apartado de todos en este día tedioso *observa los chocolates* se los ibas a dar al

dobe?

Hinata*bajo la mirada y su rostro entristeció recostando se en el árbol* Emm no lo creo

Sasuke: Entonces te los comerás tu sola o me vas a compartir algunos? *se acerca a ella*

Hinata: Sas-Sasuke Kun qqque haces?, que dices?

Sasuke: *ya se encontraban cara a cara* Que si los vas a comer sola o vas compartir?

*se lo dijo usando un tono un poco seductor y fue suficiente para que a la pequeña Hinata se le enrojeciera el rostro comenzando a sentirse un poco nerviosa y que su tartamudeo aumentara*

Hinata: Qui-quieres uno? *estaba tan impactada a este echo que tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder mantener un poco la compostura*

Sasuke: No!!!

Hinata: Ehhh? por que?

Sasuke: *cambio su tono de voz a autoritario y le comunico* Quiero que cuando me des uno sea porque en verdad me lo quieras dar y no por ser una segunda opción, Entendido?

Hinata: Pe-pero por que me dices esto? *tanta fue la sorpresa que esto ultimo lo dijo Pausado*

Sasuke: Ahh esta bien te lo diré, *se acerca a su oído y le dice* Porque quiero que todo lo que tu hagas sea solo para mi como tus chocolates, aunque prefiero los tomates.

Hinata: *estaba a un punto de desmayarse y rostro tenia un color rojo mas intenso ni con Naruto se había puesto así, no sabia que hacer o decir no podía ni mirarlo a esos ojos que son tan penetrantes que pareciera que se la iba a comer con la mirada, comenzó a observar por todos lados sus nervios estaban a mil y empeoro cuando empezó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo; de pronto vio los chocolates y le dijo* Pu-pues pru-prueba estos los hice y yo misssma

Sasuke: Jmmm esta bien *se alejo para tomar uno y lo comienza a comer*

Hinata: *un poco mas calmada, se armo de valor* Sas-Sasuke kun porque quieres que sea precisamente yo la que te haga los chocolates, n-o no es que me moleste ni nada, solo es curiosidad; ademas creí que estarías con Sakura san *lo dijo de corrido que tuvo que respirar profundo para recuperar el aliento perdido*

Sasuke: *levanta una ceja y la mira como diciendo ¿acaso no es obvio?, termina su chocolate toma un respiro y le dice* Porque eres increíble

Hinata: A que te refieres?

Sasuke: Siempre has estado tras el baka de Naruto y no importa cuanto lo intentes él no te va a ver como tu quieres que lo haga; me impresiona y me molesta la manera en la que te aferras a una esperanza inexistente y hasta e pensado que eres un poco tonta e ingenua... A veces me fastidia ver toda esa situación

Hinata: *entristeció ya que sabia que él tenia algo de razón...* Lo ajjmm lo siento mucho *tras estas palabras y ante tan cruda realidad se le empezaron a aguar los ojos*

Sasuke: Jmp!! por qué te disculpas

Hinata: La verdad no lo se; simplemente tenia esa esperanza, pero me e dado cuenta que él nunca me corresponderá *da un gran suspiro* pero si él es feliz con Sakura-chan o con otra persona yo también lo estaré y entenderé que no fui lo suficientemente buena ni bonita para merecerlo a él o a alguien mas

Sasuke: Tsk!! *nuevamente se le acerca y ella continua recostada en el árbol, la vuelve mirar fijamente ella trata de evitarlo pero no la deja le coge el mentón y le dice en un tono dulce* Deja de menospreciarte, eres mucho mas bonita, hermosa y sexy *desplaza su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio con mucha delicadeza* Siempre me impresionaste

Hinata: A a que tte refieres? * vale decir que nuevamente se estaba poniendo nerviosa*

Sasuke: Nunca estuviste detrás de mi, no me acosabas, eres buena con todos sin importar si te lastiman o no como sucedió con el dobe, vi cuanto intentaste que te mirara pero él idiota no lo hacia simplemente te ignoraba y se iba dejándote ahí con lagrimas en esos dulces y tiernos ojos blancos que tienen un suave tono lila que reflejan la mas grande pureza; y me dolía cada vez que se manchaban con esas lagrimas de pura tristeza impidiendo el poder admirarlos es su totalidad y ahora yo quiero devolverles ese brillo que permiten que mi oscuridad se disipe y me permita ver la verdadera belleza *sus miradas estaban conectadas*

Hinata: Sas-Sasuke tú puedes ver eso en mi? *lo mira detenidamente y ve esos ojos los cuales nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirar esa oscuridad, esos tan negros como noche mas oscura en la que te puedes perder pero que a la vez te aseguran que todo va a estar bien, brindan confianza, algo que ella no creyó que lograría volver a ver, sintió el suave roce de su mano el calor del cuerpo que emanaba haciendo que perdiera un poco el control de todo su cuerpo estaba tan sumida a este montón de sensaciones que repentinamente reacciono en su cabeza y se decía _ Qué me esta pasando?_ causando que su sonrojo aumentara*

Sasuke: Eso y mucho mas... me gusta tu cabello tan largo liso y ese color negro azulado que no se puede comparar ni con la mas hermosa noche, siempre me ha gustado y mucho tu eres perfecta para mi tu piel tan blanca como la nieve y delicada, tu cuerpo tan perfecto *su mano comenzó a deslizarse en su muslo creando en si el unísono de dos corazones latiendo* Tan perfecto como el de una diosa *continua subiendo su mano hasta su cola agarrando firmemente haciendo que ella tome una bocanada de aire para después poder soltarlo lentamente, la mano sigue su curso y llega a su pequeña pero sexy cintura para poder afirmarla al árbol y poder acercarse mas a ella* Pero sabes que me molesta realmente?

Hinata: *la pequeña Hinata estaba tan sorprendida, emocionada, nerviosa con el corazón a mil que casi ni podía articular palabra* Tte te gusto? pe-pero hay al-algo que te molesta qqque es?

Sasuke: *se acerca a ella mas haciendo que sus cuerpos se presionen mucho mas tanto así que sus olores se mezclaban volviendo un aroma de amor y lujuria* Me molesta que le prestes tanta atención a ese idiota y por eso te la pases deprimida llegando al punto de degradarte y no quiero que sea así, quiero toda tu atención tu ser, tu olor, tus sentimientos, tu corazón

Hinata: Sass-Sasuke lo lo lamen...*no la dejo terminar cuando le planto un dulce pero fuerte beso apasionado y seguro

Sasuke: Quiero estar contigo y por eso voy a hacer que te enamores de mi y me aceptes *mostró su gran sonrisa orgullosa* ¿Entendiste?

Hinata tenia tantas emociones juntas la mayoría de felicidad por todo lo que había pasado, su corazon palpitaba aun con mas fuerza y seguridad una nueva luz de esperanza para cada uno de ellos y esbozando una sonrisa ella acepto, luego le beso afirmando su respuesta y en este segundo beso fue como si se fundieran en cuerpo y alma...

Sasuke: Bien!! vamos a la aldea a celebrar este día...

Y así se fueron tomados de la mano hacia un nuevo comienzo con

Una nueva esperanza...

FIN

Espero y les haya gustado es primera vez que escribo XD


End file.
